The present invention relates to a pet collar, and more particularly to a pet collar which is adapted to be used with pet containment systems which include a receiver attached to the collar, such as electronic fences or the like.
The use of so-called xe2x80x9cinvisiblexe2x80x9d pet containment systems is becoming increasingly popular. One example of such a system is the electronic fence, which system typically operates by a wire that is buried around the perimeter or boundary of the area in which the animal is to be contained. A radio transmitter is coupled to the buried wire and the animal is fitted with a collar including a radio receiver. When the animal approaches the wire, the radio signal is detected by the receiver on the animal""s collar and is used to generate a noise or to mildly electrically shock the animal to stop it from approaching any closer to the boundary.
It should be understood, however, that other types of xe2x80x9cinvisiblexe2x80x9d pet containment systems are also known, such as systems which include a radio transmitter positioned at a centralized location and a collar including a radio receiver which is used to generate a noise or to mildly electrically shock the animal when the animal (and the radio receiver therewith) travel out of range of the radio transmitter. It should also be understood that the precise nature of how the pet containment system operates is unimportant, and that the present invention is directed to a collar for use with any system which requires a collar carrying some type of radio receiver or transmitter unit.
Typically, the collar of such systems comprises a simple strip of nylon or other material which has holes passing therethrough which receive electrical probes on the radio receiver which administer a mild shock intended to signal, but not harm, the animal. Also typically, the radio receiver is simply screwed onto the collar, or otherwise attached to the outside thereof.
Such a design, however, presents a number of problems. First, the radio receiver is exposed, and is therefore aesthetically unpleasing. Moreover, the exposed radio receiver may easily become damaged if, for instance, the animal runs into objects, rolls around on the ground, or the like. Furthermore, the exposed radio receiver may easily become entangled in ropes, brush, or the like, thereby trapping and potentially harming the animal. Finally, the exposed radio receiver may injure persons, particularly small children, with whom the animal comes in contact.
Another disadvantage of known pet containment system collars is that no mechanism is typically provided for receiving attachments, such as dog tags and the like. While pet collars having such a mechanism are known, no known electronic fence collar includes such a mechanism.
What is desired, therefore, is a pet collar for use with a pet containment system which is aesthetically pleasing, which does not easily become damaged if, for instance, the animal runs into objects, rolls around on the ground, or the like, which does not easily become entangled in ropes, brush, or the like, thereby trapping and potentially harming the animal, which is not prone to injuring persons, particularly small children, with whom the animal comes in contact, and which includes a mechanism for receiving dog tags and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pet collar for use with a pet containment system which is aesthetically pleasing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pet collar for use with a pet containment system having the above characteristics and which does not easily become damaged if, for instance, the animal runs into objects, rolls around on the ground, or the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pet collar for use with a pet containment system having the above characteristics and which does not easily become entangled in ropes, brush, or the like, thereby trapping and potentially harming the animal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pet collar for use with a pet containment system having the above characteristics and which is not prone to injuring persons, particularly small children, with whom the animal comes in contact.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a pet collar for use with a pet containment system having the above characteristics and which includes a mechanism for receiving dog tags and the like.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by provision of a pet collar for use with a pet containment system. The pet collar includes an inner collar portion having at least one hole passing therethrough and a radio unit attached to the inner collar portion proximate to the at least one hole. The radio unit includes at least one probe protruding therefrom, which at least one probe passes through the at least one hole. The collar also includes an outer cover portion having two ends, one end of which is fixedly attached to the inner collar portion on one side of the at least one hole and the other end of which defines a free end. The collar further includes a detachable fastening system detachably attaching the free end of the outer cover portion to the inner collar portion on a side of the at least one hole opposite to the side of the at least one hole to which the outer cover portion is fixedly attached such that the outer cover portion covers the radio unit, while providing quick and easy access thereto. The detachable fastening system comprising a pair of cooperating fastener members, one of the pair of the cooperating fastener members being attached to an outer surface of the inner collar portion on the side of the at least one hole opposite to the side of the at least one hole to which the outer cover portion is fixedly attached and the other of the pair of the cooperating fastener members being attached to an inner surface of the free end of the outer cover portion.
In one preferred embodiment, the detachable fastening system may comprise a hook-and-loop fastening system, wherein one of the pair of cooperating fastener members comprises a hook portion of the hook-and-loop fastening system, and the other of the pair of cooperating fastener members comprises a loop portion of the hook-and-loop fastening system. In another preferred embodiment, the detachable fastening system may comprise a snap, wherein one of the pair of cooperating fastener members comprises a male member of the snap, and the other of the pair of cooperating fastener members comprises a female member of the snap.
Preferably, the at least one hole comprises two holes and the radio unit includes two probes protruding therefrom, the two probes passing through the two holes. It is also preferable that the at least one probe protruding from the radio unit includes a threaded outer surface, and that the pet collar further includes at least one threaded nut for engaging the threaded outer surface of the at least one probe in order to attach the radio unit to the inner collar member. Most preferably, the radio unit comprises a radio receiver.
The one end of the outer cover portion is preferably fixedly attached to the inner collar portion on one side of the at least one hole by stitching. It is also preferable that the pet collar further include a clasp for facilitating the attaching and removing of the pet collar from an animal.
The invention and its particular features and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.